Está no Sangue
by Lori Black
Summary: Algumas coisas estão no sangue. Obsessão é uma delas.


_Está no Sangue_

Acredite, eu tentei negar até não conseguir. Tentei esconder de mim mesmo, mas não teve jeito. Estava fora de controle. Fora do _meu_ controle. E você sabia disso, e ria de mim. E sussurrava como eu era tolo, apenas para me deixar mais louco.

Não sabia como essa obsessão começara, mas você era o alvo dela. Gostava de te espiar, reparar em tudo que você fazia.

Quando eu era apenas uma criança, você estava lá, na neve. Os cabelos negros se destacando de todo um mundo em branco. Seu sorriso, sempre contido, à mostra. Você girava, e eu não conseguia tirá-la da minha cabeça. Você girou em meus sonhos durante anos. A mesma imagem na minha memória, nos meus sonhos, nos meus pesadelos. Naquele dia, assim que você se recolheu para dentro de casa, fui ao lugar onde seus pés tocaram. Você havia deixado sua marca impressa na neve. Você sempre deixava sua marca impressa em tudo que tocava.

Naquele dia pedi para meu pai fazer um feitiço, que era simples para ele e essencial para mim: guardei durante anos a neve que seus pés tocaram.

Espreitava pelo corredor a sua espera; quando você passava, meu coração acelerava de maneira anormal. Eu queria lhe tocar, saber se sua pele era tão macia e fria quanto a neve que você tanto gostava.

Aquilo, aos olhos de toda a família, era apenas uma paixonite de criança. Para eles tudo bem, afinal, seria maravilhoso se eu me inspirasse no modelo de conduta da família.

Mas, aos onze anos, percebi o quanto tudo estava ficando perigoso. Naquela época as coisas já saíam do controle.

Colecionava tudo que a lembrasse: mechas de cabelo, papéis de bombom que você comia, fitas de cetim, guardanapos, fracos de perfume que continham seu cheiro.

Mas você me ignorava, e minha obsessão apenas crescia; decidi então fazer tudo que não a recordasse. Queria o controle de minha mente novamente. Não importava o quanto doesse.

Fiz amigos que você desprezava, entrei para a Casa que você não aprovava. Passei a te odiar, e odiar tudo que me levava à você. Nossa família foi apenas o começo.

Percebi o mal que você representava, mas isso não fazia minha obsessão por você diminuir; tudo o que lembrava você ainda estava muito bem guardado em um velho baú de madeira.

Então você resolveu alimentar minha loucura, recuperar seu controle.

A primeira vez que você encostou seus lábios nos meus, tive uma reação automática e já esperada: naquela mesma noite te toquei pela primeira vez.

E você apenas sorria, seu sorriso maligno me deixando maníaco. Mas durante todo aquele tempo eu havia construído uma barreira de força e sanidade. Ela estava lá, esperando para tomar o controle de volta. Quanto mais você alimentava minha obsessão, mais essa parte ganhava força. Ela tinha repulsa a você.

E essa parte me dizia para tomar _seu_ controle, porque você não gostava nada disso. Você era indomável, e eu estava violando sua liberdade.

Quando percebeu o tamanho da minha loucura, resolveu ir embora.

"Você sabe, eu vou me casar. Não tenho tempo a perder com um garoto. Além do mais, _eu _tenho objetivos. Eu tenho um _futuro._"

Se você soubesse o quanto te odiei aquele dia Bellatrix... Minha obsessão foi redirecionada; agora, eu não queria tê-la, eu queria destruir tudo o que você prezava. Ou, ao menos, tudo o que a deixasse satisfeita.

Bellatrix POV

_Mas o que você não percebeu seu tolo, era que eu estava apaixonada, e você também. Apenas não queria admitir para si mesmo; e isso fez sua loucura crescer. Nunca fomos pessoas sãs Sirius, mas o pouco de discernimento que eu tinha me fez perceber que estava na hora de ir embora. E você tomou aquilo como ofensa. Você achou que eu queria te tirar do controle. Mas você nunca teve controle de nada. Você era apenas mais um perturbado da família Black. _

_E você foi embora. E eu tomei isso como ofensa. Sempre tive objetivos na minha vida, Sirius, e fazia o possível para alcançá-los. E meu novo objetivo virou minha obsessão: destruir tudo o que você amava. _

_Porque você merece sofrer. _

* * *

_**N/A: **_Fic escrita em um surto muito estranho para o Challenge Relâmpago do 6v. Nem ssei porque estou postando, mas se você gostou, odiou ou quer me ameaçar de morte... deixe um **review**. **:)**


End file.
